evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Travelers
Time Travelers are characters who can freely travel between certain points in time, analogous to movement between different points in space, typically using a hypothetical device known as a time machine in the form of a vehicle or a portal connecting distant points in time, But it can also happen that a character is inherently born with such power. Distinct from time travel because, although time is considered the "fourth dimension", time travelers otherwise remain in the same plane while hopping between its different time periods. The individuals often able to amass great power, as a result, they have a huge advantage over their enemies due to the advanced technology or the magic they have acquired. They can also warp time to create alternate realities (often with themselves as a ruler). There are, however, limitations in time travel: *May cause a . *May be unable to move to a different location spatially, and instead just end up in the same location in a different timeline. Telefrag is possible as a result. *Protection conjecture, a cause that prevents the change of the past, could interfere with the Time Travel in some cases. If not and the past is change, results in the present time, before the travel, can have unwanted results. *Time travel may separate the user from space, which would leave them entrapped within time, rendering them biologically immortal, intentional or not. *Abuse and misuse of time travel may result in one's mind losing track in time, causing the body to age but the mind to remain young. *Because of the complexities and potential dangers, time travel is sometimes considered a taboo and against the law of nature, and even outlawed by some governments. *Cannot interfere in certain matters concerning the flow of time and space. *It is uncertain if the future is protected by the same cause the past is (see Precognition for more info how changes to the future could be prevented). *May distort the space-time continuum in exchange for traveling. *May only be able to transport living tissue through time. May only be able to go either backward and forward in time. *May only be able to travel the duration of their own lifetime. *Time travel to the past may create an alternate timeline, in order to prevent changes to affect the original time. This means that the past would branch off into a new dimension of time, while the present timeline would continue as though nothing affected the past. This prevents intended changes. *Cannot escape users of temporal presence. *May not be able to travel to events that have been affected by an inevitable event created at some point in history. Examples *'Terminator (800 Series, Model 101)': A cyborg of a post-apocalyptic future who traveled to the past in order to erase John Connor from existing by terminating his mother Sarah. *'Time Eater': A horrid cosmic entity controlled by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik for undoing all his previous losses. *'Boris the Animal': An alien criminal who travels back through time to the year 1969 to kill a young Agent K, the Man in Black who defeated him in the original course of events. *'Ultimecia': The powerful Sorceress from many generations in the future seeking to remake all of reality to her image via the forbidden cosmic magic known as Time Compression. *'Emperor Terroin': A time Bomber of his created world who capture the Planet Bomber, free all criminals bombers and take 4 main worlds of Shiro's past. *'Goku Black'/'Zamasu': A rogue Kai who travels to alternate timelines and wipes out all mortal life in the name of "justice". There are two versions of Zamasu due his abuse of time travel. The original Zamasu, Goku Black who stole Goku's body before killing him and the Future Zamasu from Future Trunks timeline. *'Dark Danny': Danny Phantom's evil future counterpart from an alternate future timeline. He was created when his ghost half and Vlad's were merged together. Danny then soon became the most evil ghost on the planet and created an apocalyptic future. *'Shego': Shego from Kim Possible used The Time Monkey to Time travel and take over the world *'T-1000': Another cyborg of a post-apocalyptic future who traveled to the past in order to erase John Connor, the leader of Skynet from existing by terminating the young John Connor. *'Cell': The Ultimate Android created by Dr. Gero who travels to the past by killing Future Trunks and stealing his time machine in order to absorb Androids 17 and 18 and reach his Perfect form. Gallery Sorceress Ultimecia.jpg|Sorceress Ultimecia (FFVIII). Daleks appearence.jpg|The Daleks (Doctor Who). Future Shego.png|Shego (Kim Possible). Dr. Neo Cortex.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot). Uka Uka.jpg|Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot). Dr. Ivo Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog). The Time Eater.jpg|The Time Eater (Sonic Generations). Goku-black6.jpg|The two Zamasus (Dragon Ball Super). Ultimate Enemy.png|'Dark Danny', also referred to as "Future Danny Phantom" (Danny Phantom). T1000.jpg|T-1000 (Terminator). Rex dangervest lego movie 2.png|Rex Dangervest (The LEGO Movie 2). Perfect Cell.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z). Thanos 2014.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe). MoS67 - Acronix.png|Acronix (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu). MoS74 - Krux.png|Krux (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu). Pony antagonist Starlight Glimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic). Category:About Villains Category:Time Travel Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Events Category:Villains by Type